


Eva

by Ashkah



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-War, Songfic, diviates from cannon after book 5, non-major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkah/pseuds/Ashkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war has ended the wizarding world begins to move on. Well, most of it does, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eva

**Author's Note:**

> This is amy first and only songfic ever. Written during college one day, I was in a bit of an emo mood. The song is called 'Eva' by Orgy. It really is a lovely song, you should listen to it if you haven't heard it already.

[You know I started to grow since you've been away  
Lately, it's scarier not knowing what's become of you  
Are you proud of me now, I can't tell  
I'm not as fearless as you]  
  
Draco Malfoy stood solitary in the middle of the battlefield, it's other occupants either dead or gone. The war was over. Finally over. He should know, he confirmed it himself. The air still smelled faintly like smoke from the collision of incompatible spells. It resembled a harsh smell, one that burned the nostrals of the one unfortunate enough to detect it.  
  
None of this mattered to Draco, however. While others went back to their families, friends, and loved ones to collect themselves after such a horrible ordeal, he had no one. He had no friends to speak of. No one wanted to befriend a Malfoy. He had no family. His father died on this very battlefield two days ago. His mother committed suicide after she heard the news. He had no loved ones. His lover had disappeared.  
  
They reported Harry Potter missing soon after Voldemort's death. Some felt that Harry had died with the Lord, but no body had been found, nor had there been a discarded wand where a body should have been. It looked as if Harry never existed at all. No trace. No letter left in his wake. No sign that he might ever come back.  
  
Giving one last look at the torn countryside, Draco turned and left. He wouldn't be returning here. This place harbored too many broken promises. Too many things left unsaid.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Still I pretend that you're still standing by  
To show me wrong from right  
Never got a chance to say goodbye]  
  
They scheduled all the funerals and memorial services for the entire week. The whole of the wizarding community took holiday so they could attend. Everywhere you went, one saw countless people in black mourning robes and veils. It didn't matter if they actually knew any of whom died. Chances were, they had come across one or more at some time in their lives. The funerals of those like Alastor Moody and Cornelius Fudge received hundreds of attendees. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's double funeral only had a handful, barely a dozen. Draco had expected as much.  
  
[Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind  
forever and never let this go  
Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind  
forever and never let this go ]  
  
The memorials were attended by all. Thanks to the efforts of people like Albus Dumbledore, even those who died as Death Eaters were added to the name plaques. Heavy debate insued for a while on whether to add Harry's name or not. In the end, they decided to leave a space for it to be added later, in case he never turned up. Draco hoped that space would never be filled.  
  
They had the concept of statues in negotiations as well. They wanted to put one of just Harry in the square in front of the Gringotts on Diagon Ally. Another had been proposed for Godric's Hollow of Harry, his parents, James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. Remus Lupin had suggested that one. Draco didn't like that. You only erected statues of the dead.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[I used to think you were crazy  
When you were hooked to the screen  
But now they tell me that you're in a better place  
But where did you go]  
  
One month.  
  
Awards and trophies have been handed out now. The ministry building has started reconstruction. Those members still alive have been reinstated. Others have been nominated and elected for the vacant positions. Draco Malfoy hadn't received a nomination. He didn't mind. He didn't belong with the ministry anyway. He had more important things to fill his time with.  
  
Things like auctioning off the items within the mansion. Or rather, what was left after the raid which destroyed a good portion of the rooms. He liberated all the portraits of his father and anyone loyal to his father, and burned them. The one of his mother he hung over the fireplace in the parlor; her favorite room in the house. This would serve as a reminder of everything he lost.  
  
Harry still hadn't surfaced and people began to lose hope. Many had felt that had he still been alive, he would have contacted someone by now. Yet, not even Dumbledore had heard anything of the boy. Not even Lupin could say with a straight face anymore that Harry would be alright. He, too, had began to lose his confidence in the matter. But not Draco. He still believed. He knew Harry, after all. Harry wouldn't do this to the ones who loved him, would he? Leave them without saying goodbye?  
  
* * * * *  
  
[And I swear sometimes you're watching over me  
Still I'd give the world for the chance  
just to see your face again]  
  
A month and a half.  
  
Time passed as people began to return to their daily lives. Hogwarts made the announcement that they would open the new school year as scheduled, which is somewhat interesting considering half of the professors had died in the war. It's amazing what a large group of wizards can do when they force themselves to forget and move on. Some even chose to live in ignorant bliss and placed a selective memory charm on themselves.  
  
Like Draco, some still held belief that Harry Potter would return home one day. However, unlike Draco, they pushed the thought to the back of their minds, their jobs and families taking over first priority. They had moved on. The cut off date had been set for two months. If Harry didn't reveal himself by then, they would add his name to the list of dead. Draco dreaded that day.  
  
These were the thoughts, like most other nights since the date had been disclosed, that flowed through his mind as he lay in bed. Usually, he let them lull him into a dreamless sleep, but this night, his cycle became interrupted by a loud screeching. Opening the curtains to his canopy bed, Draco spied a tattered old barn owl hovering outside his chamber window. Who would be sending him an owl at this time of night? Who would be sending him an owl at all?  
  
He decided to ignore it and go back to trying to sleep. He would pick whatever it was off the ground in the morning. However, the bird would have nothing of it. The barn owl screeched and tapped its beak on the window pane relentlessly. Persistant little bugger. Finally, Draco gave up and went to let the feathered creature in.  
  
[Still I pretend that you're still standing by  
To show me wrong from right  
Never got a chance to say goodbye]  
  
In the owl's claws suspended three letters, the top of which had been addressed to him. Taking the letter and making sure the other two stayed in place, Draco lit the candle on his bedside table. The owl, assuring that the right letter had been collected, took off back out the window into the night. Draco glared. Damn bird. He would most certainly be cursing the author of the letter.  
  
He held the envelope up to the flame to get a better look at the article and froze. No. This had to be a mirage. The light was playing tricks with his eyes, making him see what he wanted to see... right? He had made this mistake many times before. Gotten his hopes up, only to have them smothered once more. Though, the longer he stared at the lettering of his name, the more he confirmed that it was, indeed, reality. He knew that handwriting as well as the back of his hand. Had memorized it from all the letters they had exchanged during their last two years at Hogwarts.  
  
Trembling, not from the cold, he slowly opened the envelope and read the note inside. Only four words were written there, but they were the only four words the blonde wanted to read. He reached his index finger over and traced the words as if doing so would make it happen faster. "I am coming back."  
  
Harry was coming home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind  
forever and never let this go  
Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind  
forever and never let this go ]  
  
Two months.  
  
Draco should have known that Harry wouldn't come to see him first after he returned. Of course not. There were too many other things which needed to be done beforehand. Written accounts, interviews, ceremonies, confirmations, so on and so forth. He heard through word of mouth that a couple of dinner parties had been held in Harry's honor. He only heard because no one invited him. Expected.  
  
No one could stop him from attending Harry's formal speech in Hogsmeade, though. Those were labelled public. Anyone could show. So he did.  
  
[Now, there's nothing left but time  
Know that I'm following you  
Eva's always on my mind and it makes me wonder  
What happened to you?]  
  
Standing behind the crowd, in front of a small thicket of trees, Draco watched as Harry spoke his heart out. Harry told the story of his life all over again for those who weren't there to witness it. He named off all those close to him who were sacrificed for the cause. He preached of hard, but satisfying times in the future, of a world without Voldemort. In a surprising move, he forgave all surviving ex-Death Eaters for their actions. Well, it might have been surprising to most of the people there, but not to Draco. He knew better then that. Harry forgave everyone.  
  
Harry declined any offered ministry positions, asking to be available as an auror only when the other registered ones were unable to do the job. The real shocker, however, came at the very end of Harry's speech. This even threw Draco for a miniature loop. Just a small one, though, of course.  
  
"I have one last thing to say before I go. The Boy Who Lived died on the battlefield along with the Dark Lord. That boy no longer exists. I ask that you no longer look to him for guidence and salvation. That is something that only you can do for yourselves; no one else. The man who stands before you now is Harry James Potter. Just Harry," and he stepped off the pedistool.  
  
* * * * *  
  
[You know it makes me wonder  
Still I pretend that you're still standing by  
to show me wrong from right  
Never got a chance to say goodbye]  
  
Three months.  
  
Draco didn't know what compelled him to return to the final battlefield. He had told himself he would never set foot on it again. So much for that thought. As he made his way out into the open area, he caught sight of a lone figure standing in the center of it. Harry. He hadn't seen the raven-haired man since the speech. Draco had the suspicion that Harry hadn't even known that Draco had been there. He came up behind the man and placed a pale hand on Harry's shoulder. "What are you doing here, Harry?"  
  
With out turning to acknowledge the other's presence, Harry dropped to his knees and placed a small bouquet of flowers, which until now had remained out of Draco's line of vision, onto the ground. He stayed like that, with the blonde standing over him, for a few seconds and then got back up. "Mourning the loss of a legend."  
  
[Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind  
forever and never let this go  
Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind  
forever and never let this go  
  
Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind  
forever and never let this go  
Take this gift from me, hold it deep in mind  
forever and never let this go ]  
  
Wind ruffling their hair, the two gazed out over the terrain, taking a moment to remember and reflect. The souls who died could rest in peace now. Their sacrifices wouldn't go forgotten. And those who had lost could completely move on.  
  
Several minutes passed before either one of them broke the stillness. Placing an arm around Harry, Draco slowly led him off the battlefield. This truely would be the last time. "Come on, Harry. Let's go home."  
  
Harry let the blonde man guide him, not really caring at the moment. He smiled faintly at the words the other spoke. "Home. That sounds nice. I've never had a home, before."  
  
He rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Tightening his grip a little, Draco continued to walk. "That's not true, Harry. You've always had a home. All you had to do was ask."  
  
[And never let this go away]  
  
E.N.D.


End file.
